L'étoile filante
by Iliade de l'Internet
Summary: Harry Potter ou encore le survivant, avait une vie de ..., tout le monde le savait. Quant à la vie, celle-ci était décidé à le garder en vie apparemment. Seulement, l'élu du monde sorcier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Tout comme la vie.


**Disclamé:** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling ainsi qu'à la série Supernatural. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

 **Rating :** T

 **Auteur :** , une Créatrice de L'Iliade de l'Internet.  
Je participe également aux OS défis. J'espère que ce qui suit vous fera plaisir :)

 **Les règles générales :**

-Seules les personnes ayant décrété qu'ils participent peuvent êtres défié.  
-1 à 2 semaines maxi pour l'écriture.  
-Grand max 9000 mots  
-Le plus souvent un cross over.

 **Le thème de l'OS :**

-Couples imposé (yaoi obligatoire)  
I-dée générale imposée.

 **OS défis :**

Couple : HP/Dean

Idée: une étoile filante passe au dessus de Harry et il fait un vœux.

 **Note:** Les dialogues en _Italique_ ne peuvent être entendus que par Harry

* * *

 _ **L'étoile filante**_

La mort le tenait dans ses bras, si protecteurs et réconfortants après une vie si dure. La froideur de la faucheuse lui semblait forte, comme celle d'une mère envers son fils. Au moins, le survivant ne s'éteindrait pas dans une hôpital trop blanc, trop propre, qui sentait le deuil à plein nez.

L'élu du monde sorcier ne partirait pas accompagné des larmes de Ron, Hermione, non... Harry ferma les yeux définitivement en regardant les étoiles scintillantes, si brillantes mais pourtant si seules, perdues dans ce voile bleu nuit.

Comme le brun le faisait tant de fois à Poudlard du haut de la Tours d'astronomie. Ses magnifiques yeux se baissèrent vers le liquide vital rouge qui coulait de ses poignets alors qu'une lame était à côté de lui.

Ses yeux lui semblaient lourds, comme lorsqu'il avait sommeil. Un rire passa difficilement ses lèvres. Finalement le jeune homme, qui avait eu un destin épuisant psychologiquement et légèrement dangereux, ouvrit légèrement ses yeux émeraude pour découvrir une étoile filante. Un magnifique trait de lumière passait au dessus de lui.

\- J'aurais aimé une vie à peu près normal...

Un souffle chaud souleva ses cheveux, le perturbant. Finalement, le survivant ouvrit les yeux émeraude se croyant mort pour découvrir un cimetière... Le brun devait avouer qui ne voyait pas le paradis ainsi... Un bruit de craquement lui fit tourner la tête vers la source pour découvrir un homme plutôt grand, en train de donner la racler de sa vie à une autre personne qui ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. À chaque coup de poing, Harry grimaçait comme s'il avait reçu le coup lui même.

\- Je devrais peut-être intervenir, souffla le brun en se levant.

Sa main se dirigea vers sa ceinture pour prendre sa baguette magique...

Le vide.

Merde.

En même temps, le pauvre Harry n'avait pas prévu ça au programme. Deux solutions : L'élu se précipitait sur le plus grand ou partait en courant. Malheureusement, le brun était un Gryffondor.

Bordel de cul.

Bien.

Le rouge et or gratta le sol de son pied comme un taureau se préparant à courir vers l'homme. De toute façon, Harry était mort, un mort ne souffrait pas, si ? L'attrapeur courut pour plaquer le plus grand parterre seulement ce fut lui qui se retrouva au sol, le dos en miette. _Le courage me tuera._

Il n'était pas mort... Bordel de cul.

Une colère sourde monta en lui tel un poison s'infiltrant dans son corps. Le sorcier se redressa furieux. Ses yeux émeraude fusillant la forme face à lui.

\- Tu es qui toi ? Interrogea une voix grave.

\- JE SUIS... Harry Potter ravit de te rencontrer. UN HOMME FURIEUX. J'ÉTAIS SENSÉ MOURIR TRANQUILLE, PÉNARD SEULEMENT JE ME RETROUVE DANS LE CIMETIERE AVEC GÉANT VERT ET QUELQUE CHOSE QU'EST SENSÉ RESSEMBLER À UN ÊTRE HUMAIN. DANS UN CIMETIERE EN PLUS DE ÇA. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Heu... Lucifer, répondit l'homme avec hésitation.

\- Lucifer ? Sérieux ? Ta mère devrait arrêter de lire la bible. Puis Lucifer, je trouve que ça irait mieux pour un chien ou un chat mais un humain... C'est comme si ta mère t'appelait Caramel.

\- Excusez-moi c'est Dieu qui ma créé, comment osez…

\- Oh votre dieu doit être parti à la retraite depuis un baille. Ou alors son CV a été rejeté parce que je dois avouer que cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, annonça sarcastiquement Harry en haussant un sourcil. Ou alors il se fout de ta gueule... Et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- 'Ean Incheter, articula difficilement la victime de Lucifer.

\- Ean ? C'est bizarre comme nom. Tu n'aurais pas un peu mal au visage ?

\- Z'en déconner, grogna Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es horriblement moche mais tu as de la chance je suis là.

\- Je suis ravie, marmonna l'homme défiguré.

Harry se baissa au niveau de l'homme blessé et chercha quelque chose sur son visage. Finalement après de longues minutes, le brun trouva se qu'il cherchait. Le rouge et or se pencha sur les lèvres légèrement violettes à cause des coups. Ensuite, le suicidaire posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis avant d'entrouvrir la bouche pour aller titiller les lèvres de l'inconnu. Celui-ci avait les yeux ronds avant de fermer les yeux en gémissant de plaisir. Les blessures disparaissaient à vu d'oeil sous les yeux d'un Lucifer légèrement perdu qui s'évanouit…

Dans la cage...

Finalement, le Gryffondor se releva pour apercevoir un magnifique homme aux cheveux bruns et courts avec des yeux vert mais pas aussi vif que ceux de Harry, une barbe naissante, des pommettes hautes... Beau. Il était beau.

\- Bon... C'est pas que je m'ennui mais j'ai des veines à couper.

\- Attend ! Ne me laisse pas...

Le survivant tendit sa main que Dean prit sans hésitation. La nuit était tombée, les étoiles avaient envahi le ciel presque noir. Au loin, on voyait la lune et deux silhouettes qui marchaient, main dans la main, dans la lumière du satellite naturel.

Dans leur lumière...

* * *

Review ? Favoris ?

Bonne soirée !


End file.
